


perfect world

by ohyomina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, jeongmi, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyomina/pseuds/ohyomina
Summary: Mina and Jeongyeon were inseparable as kids. Though, Mina was attractive and put more effort into her clothes and academics, she scared all the boys away as her snarky attitude wasn't appealing to them. Jeongyeon was much simpler. She wore simple outfits and her grades were...almost decent in school and due to her short hair she looked like a boy which kept the boys in their school away from her as well. Mina believed life was perfect this way. Just Mina and Jeongyeon against everything else...but as they grew up, her perfect world had gone up in flames. She just wanted her best friend back, but was there more to it?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thanks for your interest in this fic! i actually thought of this prompt while taking my english mock exam so i guess one goof thing came out of that haha. i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> twt: @ohyomina

Jeongyeon and Mina met under unusual circumstances. Mina had just riled up the boys in her 5th grade class.

“Why won’t you be my girlfriend?” A snotty ten-year-old boy whined. He stomped his foot as he ended the question. During recess, a crowd of similar ten-year-old children surrounded Mina and the boy who had just been rejected.

“Because!” Mina exclaimed. “All boys are pigs! I would like to date someone with a brain, please.” She smirked, causing the young boy in front of her to ball his fists.

“Fine! You’re ugly anyways!” He points a finger through the crowd of kids. Mina turned her head to see what the end of his finger found. What she saw was a pale boy(?) with dark brown hair wearing light wash jean capris and a white t-shirt with a rainbow design plastered on the chest area sitting alone in the sandbox. Mina could tell the boy enjoyed the time by himself because of the soft smile he had as he ran his hands through the sand. “Bet you and that boy would be perfect together! Just a bunch of uglies!” The rejected boy screamed as he ran away.

This caught the attention of the boy(?) that was playing alone. He stood up. “Hey! I’m not a boy!” She shouted.

Mina could now see it clearly, the short brown haired girl’s feminine features. She had sharp brown eyes and plump lips. Mina felt her heart skip a beat. _How could they call her ugly?_ The girl then looked at Mina and showed an empathetic crooked smile on her face.

The crowd dissipated after this. Laughs were heard as the children went back to their previous activities.

The short haired girl walked over to Mina and reached out her hand. “Hi! I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” She smiled. Mina reluctantly shook her hand as she looked down, her Twinkle Toe shoes suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hi...I’m Myoui Mina…” She trailed off in much contrast to her previous snarky attitude. Looking up again, she met Jeongyeon’s eyes. Jeongyeon had a warm gaze that eased Mina’s nerves.

The two hit it off quickly as they both shared the same sense of humor. They laughed endlessly at the smallest things and sometimes even nothing. Their difference from the rest of their peers acted as a wall. No one dared to interact with the two girls as they were scared they were going to be pinned out as “weird.”

They were both fourteen now. Mina and Jeongyeon were hand-in-hand as they walked through the mall together. Jeongyeon was slightly taller than Mina now. As they were swinging their hands back and forth, Mina looked to the side and noticed the Jeongyeon’s hair was a little bit longer. Her bowl cut has grown a little bit, stopping right before it hits her shoulders. She also dyed her hair blonde a month ago and her roots were growing in slowly. The mole-faced girl believed it fit her well.

“Oh my gosh! This would look perfect with my brown cardigan!” Mina stopped and pointed at a display through the windows of one of the stores. “Don’t you think?” She looked at the blonde haired girl hopefully.

Jeongyeon replied with a shrug. She was never really interested in fashion and liked to keep it simple. Anyone could easily tell from the outfit she was wearing. The girl was sporting a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse. “Yeah, I guess so.” She said.

“Ugh. Come on. I’m going to try it on.” Mina tugged Jeongyeon’s hand in the direction of the store and they made their way in. The shorter girl excitedly grabbed multiple outfits and scurried to the dressing room.

“Hey! I thought you were just trying that shirt that went with your cardigan!” Jeongyeon sighed.

“Oh, get over it and wait here.” The excited girl pointed at the small bench that was placed right outside the dressing room before closing the curtain. The bench was mainly occupied with bored boyfriends, but it was now occupied with a bored Jeongyeon on her phone. She didn’t mind though. It was Mina after all.

Mina stared at the narrow mirror after she tried on the first outfit. She looked at it from the side, then from the back, and then to the side again. She let out a sigh and adjusted the sleeves of the dress. She tried on a button-front flock dress that she fell in love with at first sight. She wanted to look perfect in it, partly to impress a certain person waiting outside. Mina couldn’t pinpoint why.

“What’s taking you so long?” She heard a voice mumble outside the curtains.

“Just wait a second, okay?” Mina giggled. She knew Jeongyeon hated shopping so she appreciated that the blonde girl was even there at the moment. The brunette took one more good look in the mirror and stepped out of the dressing room.

Jeongyeon looked up from her phone and her eyes fell on Mina and the dress. Mina thought she saw a tinge of pink on the taller girl’s cheek but it was gone as soon as it came, so she shrugged it off. The blonde smiled at her.

“You look pretty.” Jeongyeon said through her wide grin.

_Thump_

_Thump_

“Thanks, Jeongie!” Mina slightly punched her friend’s shoulder and hurried back into the dressing room. Jeongyeon was slightly confused as she was left behind.

 _What was that?_ Mina thought to herself, breathing deeply to calm her heart. She always felt this “thump” at random times when she was with Jeongyeon. She ignored it at first, but these events started getting more common as they grew up. Mina remembered how impatient Jeongyeon was and pushed the thought aside again while she prepared her next outfit. In the end, she ended up buying only the flock dress and they left the store. Jeongyeon’s mood was lifted slightly.

The pair ended up going to Mina’s house for a sleepover. They both had an Algebra test the next day, and they decided to prepare for it. Well, Mina did. In terms of studying, Mina was always on top of her class. She aced every single test they threw at her. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon’s grades were only slightly above average. She paid attention in class, but that’s the only effort she would give. The blonde didn’t study and she crammed her homework during the extra minutes of free time they got in class.

“Hey, Mina.” Jeongyeon started. They were both lying side by side, flat on their stomachs on top of Mina’s bed. Mina with an algebra book under her and Jeongyeon with her phone. Mina looked up from her book. “What do you think about gay couples?”

_Thump_

The brunette’s eyes widened slightly because of the unexpectedness, but softened soon after. “I believe that love is love and that people should be able to follow what their heart wants.” She answered.

Jeongyeon smiled softly with _that_ warm gaze in her eyes.

_Thump_

“Thanks. I was just wondering.” She giggled. Though, behind the laughter, Mina knew there was something else in her friend’s mind. Something deeper. She decided not to push further, thinking the other girl may not want to talk about it.

Mina didn’t realize she was staring until the other girl cleared her throat. Somehow they were closer to each other on the bed and their noses were mere inches apart.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_There it is again._ Mina thought. She quickly scooted away from the other girl, giving them a little more space. There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broken by the roaring laughter of the blonde. Actually, it was more of a squeak? Maybe the sound of a window cleaner.

Mina broke into laughter as well and they both were rolling around on the brunette’s bed laughing about...nothing? The shorter girl’s smile faded as a thought appeared in her mind. Are we going to be able to have these moments forever? It dawned on her that Jeongyeon might not always be by her side, and her soft giggles halted.

“Jeongyeon.”

“Hmm?” The other girl hummed, still trying to stifle her laugh from earlier.

“Are we always going to be together?”

There was a short pause. Then, Jeongyeon took Mina’s hands into her own.

“I will never leave your side. I _promise_.” The taller girl replied.

Mina smiled widely, showing her gums. _This is perfect. Just Jeongyeon and I against the world._

Though her perfect world would soon come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Mina twitched under the covers. She brought her white linen sheets over her face as if it would stop her alarm from blaring. Admitting her defeat though, she reached her arm over to stop the cursed beeping.

“Hey sleepyhead. What do you think you’re doing?” Mina smiles at the familiar voice. The brunette opened her eyes to reveal her best friend sitting at the edge of her bed.

They are both seventeen now, beginning their senior year in high school. Jeongyeon’s hair has grown past her shoulders. Though, the color remained the same blonde it was when she was fourteen. Even the grown out roots. Jeongyeon grew up to be even more attractive than she was before. A goddess, Mina would say.  _ Wow, what a sight to wake up to. _

“If you don’t get up now we’re gonna be late for school and I know how freakish you get when it comes to that.” The blonde sighs.

_ Oh, right. School.  _ Mina snapped out of her daze that was Jeongyeon and jumped out of bed, frantically looking through her closet, trying to find an outfit for her first day of senior year. 

“Crap! Crap! Crap!” She rummaged through her countless tops and dresses to find the perfect outfit.

“Calm down, Princess! No one’s gonna care how you look. Just take a hoodie and go. I’m going to your kitchen to grab breakfast.” Jeongyeon chuckled as she walked out the door.

“I care…” Mina trailed off, knowing that Jeongyeon was far gone munching on toast to even hear her. The girl quickly decided on a suitable outfit and headed out towards the kitchen. She spotted her best friend with her slightly burnt toast and dragged her out of the house, but not without greeting her goodbyes to her parents.

The pair arrived at school and stood in line to receive their schedules for the upcoming school year. Mina eyed the student giving out the papers and stated her last name. She wasn’t fond of speaking to students she was unfamiliar with. With a sigh, the student helper handed Mina her schedule without looking up. As soon as the brown haired girl stepped out of line, Jeongyeon snuck up behind her and snatched her schedule.

“Hey! Thank god, we have a class together this year! So..” The blonde chuckled awkwardly. “Maybe you can help me out with physics this year.”

Mina rolled her eyes. “Of course, but just know that class will probably kick my ass too.”

-

The girls sat through their orientations in each one of their classes, begging for the bell to ring for lunch. Once they heard the heavenly tune of the bells signalling them for lunch time, Jeongyeon and Mina met at a round table in the corner of the lunch room. 

The two talked about anything and everything like always, but that was interrupted when Mina noticed that her best friend was barely engaged in the conversation. The blonde was gazing at something or  _ someone _ just over Mina’s right shoulder. The japanese girl turned her head to meet the eyes of a gorgeous brunette with bunny-like teeth sitting towards the middle of the cafeteria by herself. This girl seemed to be staring straight back at Jeongyeon. 

The gorgeous brunette got up slowly and approached the two best friends.

“Hey, Mina?” Jeongyeon caught her attention again. “D-does that girl look like she’s walking towards us?” Mina quirked her eyebrow. Jeongyeon never really stuttered. Before Mina even got the chance to answer, the bunny-tooth girl already pulled a seat and sat next to the blonde.

“Hey cutie. My name’s Im Nayeon.” The girl smirked confidently. Mina flinched at the nickname she gave Jeongyeon. “May I have yours?” 

Im Nayeon. A name that could wreck Mina’s life as quick as a bunny hop.

Jeongyeon hesitated for a moment, but then the playful glint returned to her eyes. “Hah. Yoo Jeongyeon, and if you’ll excuse us,” she directed her gaze towards Mina and then back to Nayeon, “we’re trying to enjoy our lunch in peace.” She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m Mina…” The japanese trailed off. The lunch time intruder glanced at her. There was barely any interest detected. Then, she turned back to Jeongyeon, mimicking the playful glint in her eyes.

“So be it,  _ Yoo _ .” Nayeon sneered as she got up from her seat and began walking away.

“Okay, Hops.” Jeongyeon retaliated.

The bunny-tooth girl glanced back. “Real original!” Her voice faded into the loud roar of the cafeteria as she progressed further away from the friends. The bell sounded and the students began wrapping up their conversations and heading to their next class.

Something told Mina that this wasn’t the last time they would see Im Nayeon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very very bad but im trying to get back into the swing of things since its been a while since the first update. also, im sorry for leaving y'all off at the first chapter, but im going to try to write this thing again! hope you look forward to it
> 
> you can always dm on twitter too :-)
> 
> @ohyomina

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first fic in a long time so there may be a few errors and the writing might not be as smooth but i hope you enjoyed either way and look forward to future chapters!


End file.
